


Sharp Eyes On Film

by NtheDemon



Series: Monsta X With Some Bite [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kihyun Plays Slightly With Changkyun, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mortal Changkyun, Photographer Changkyun, Picture, Slight Obsession, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Taking a Picture, Vampire Kihyun, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: Lim Changkyun is an up and coming Photographer, he had a way of seeing things many didn't and took breathtaking photos that were sought after all over the world. He was young, in his early twenties, but he was always serious about his craft and wanted his name out there. In search of his newest photo, Changkyun stumbles upon a man that stopped his heart. He was completely breathtaking in every sense of the word, he made others stare at him, but he didn't seem to be of this world.Just one glance, and Changkyun was caught in a being he had no idea had existed, but nothing would stop him, he needed to know more about the boy with the fair skin and striking looks.





	1. Who is That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to MyHeartOnMySleeve, I hope this fanfic makes you very happy

 

Lim Changkyun was an up and coming Photographer that was getting his name out there, many of his photos have been in ads and magazines all over South Korea, which amazing him being how young as he was. He was told that he had an eye for capturing the perfect moment and he used that to his advantage, but there was one picture that plagued him to his very soul. It was one he took while on assignment of taking people in their everyday lives for an article, he took many breathtaking images, but there was something about the man that Changkyun needed to capture. The man was truly breathtaking and he had an air about him that he had an older soul. Something about him seemed unworldly and he needed to know more. But right when he captured the moment that the other was shielding his eyes from the sun, Changkyun looked down to make sure the moment was captured and when he looked back up, the man was gone.

It had been two weeks since he captured that photo, the assignment was completed and the editors were excited, but Changkyun could not let the picture go. He had it hanging in his work room, and even with other projects that he was working on, he couldn't stop staring at the man in the picture. But he had no idea how to find him, he didn't exactly catch his name but he wanted to know the other. Just something about the way he looked, the way he moved, held him in a complete trance and he couldn't stop thinking about him. But he had to work on his current project, it wasn't hard to do, the magazine wanted images of buildings around populated areas so that is what he needed to do. Gathering his items into his bag he always carried with him, Changkyun was off to Seoul to get it done as quickly as he could so he could go back to his mystery that was plaguing him.

Running his long fingers through his dark hair, Changkyun finally picked a spot to take many pictures without having to run all around, so he pulled out his camera and began snapping pictures. It was an easy enough assignment that he could get done rather quickly, so after a few dozen pictures snapped of multiple buildings around where he was sitting, he decided to move and find another building to photograph when he saw a flash of light brown hair that made him stop in his tracks and look around wildly. It was the man that was haunting his thoughts, the smaller build of the other made Changkyun know it was the one he was looking for. His assignment forgotten, he turned slowly pulling out his camera and taking a few pictures before the other stopped and turned directly facing Changkyun himself. 

He was caught, _shit_ , of course he couldn't stop himself and now he was caught in the sight of the man he couldn't stop thinking about. Biting his bottom lip, he debated on turning and running away but he couldn't move if he was paid to. He needed to see what the other was going to do, so he waited to see if the other would even speak to him. Right now it looked like the man wanted to merely watch him, he felt eyes roam all over his own body, before the smaller one took a few steps towards him. He moved like the world was his runway, many stopped to stare him, and he was definitely one of them. His breath caught when the other was no more than a few inches from him. But still he couldn't say a word, he didn't want to break the spell that was between the two men that seemed both content on staring at the other.

Watching the man tilt his head and a smirk crossed his perfect lips, "Enjoy taking pictures of others do you?" The tone was soft but perfectly pitched, he couldn't stop the shiver that happened but Changkyun cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders once. "When they are as mesmerizing as you are, then yes I do." He had no idea why he stated that but here they were. "Honest, a very rare trait in humanity nowadays.. very interesting." He seemed to be talking to himself but he let out a soft chuckle, "What is your name?" So he got caught taking pictures of someone without their permission but he wanted to know his name, "I go by I.M." The smaller of the two shook his head, "I asked your name not the name you use for your pictures." That made him stop, that meant the other had heard of him, but even if he didn't it seemed he still knew that was an alias. "Lim Changkyun." Sharing his full name seemed to please the other because he took another step towards him, he was now within arm distance that he could touch him but he was almost afraid to.

"Lim Changkyun, rather interesting name, a mouth full.. I hope you don't mind that I call you Changkyun, seems more fitting." Changkyun caught the soft smile that crossed the other's lips as he looked up at him. "You know my name, what's your's?" That made the man chuckle dryly and lick his lips making sure the photographer held his gaze. "Call me Kihyun." So he was allowed to know Changkyun's entire name but he didn't get his own. But he wasn't upset about it, quite on the contrary, he was happy that he got a name out of him. "Kihyun, fitting." Was all he said but it seemed to please Kihyun who hummed against him, he could feel his breath against his neck. He wasn't to sure what to say, but again, the smaller man took control. "So it is almost sunset, you have to take your pictures before it gets to dark, I will see you very soon sweet Changkyun." Kihyun gave him a wink before he strolled away from him, and before Changkyun could get his brain to work properly, the other disappeared from his sight.

 _Great.... Now what am I going to do?_ He thought before slowly picking up his bag before seeing a card sticking out of it... that wasn't there before. Slowly picking it up, he blushed after reading the message.

_I expect you to be here same time tomorrow, and next time ask for a picture.. I still owe you for that first one of me in the sun. ~K~_

_....Fuck how the hell did he know about that picture!....._


	2. Gaze Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he was caught, Kihyun not only caught him taking photos, but knew about the first one that he had taken. What was Changkyun going to do? It wasn't like he was ashamed that he took them, Kihyun was truly a work of art, but what was he going to do to the photographer? Getting the message made him bite his lower lip but he was going to meet the smaller man that caught his full attention.. he had to...

All Changkyun could do was stare at the photo he took yesterday, well one of them, he was trying to think of what to do. He couldn't not show up after the note Kihyun had left him. Biting his bottom lip, he looked around and let out a sigh, it was about time that he left to go meet the smaller man so he might as well get it over with. Picking up his camera bag, hoping to take a few pictures if the muse was around, but he was more than sure that the only muse he will find would be sitting in front of him very soon. Biting his lips slightly, he checked his appearance in the mirror in his bathroom, deciding that he looked good enough before making his way out of his apartment and to the meeting spot.

Pulling at the sleeves of his long sleeved white shirt, Changkyun couldn't stop looking around nervously when he got to the meeting place, only to learn that he was the first on there. Sighing softly, he moved to a free bench underneath an umbrella and waited for Kihyun to come. He wasn't sure what to wear honestly, it wasn't like this was a date or anything, but something made him want to try and look nice. There was something in the way Kihyun looked at him that made Changkyun feel like he was falling off a ledge. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, he was never one to believe in love at first sight, but here he was waiting in a small area for a man he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Been here long?" Came a silky voice right next to his left ear which made him jump about a mile high into the air. Clenching his heart as it beat wildly, Changkyun turned seeing Kihyun's rather pleased looking face over his shoulder before moving around to sit next to the photographer. All he could do was stare at the other who was just watching him with a smile on his face, he wasn't to sure what to say since he was basically summoned to meet with the smaller man. "Not long." Was all he was able to get out while still clutching his heart though Kihyun seemed even more pleased that he answered his question.  "Good good, so tell me about yourself Changkyun." That made him pause, wait a minute, he wanted to see him to know more about him... that made no sense and clearly his face showed the confusion that he felt. "What? You assumed that I was here to do something to you for sneaking pictures of me? Maybe I do want to get to know the man that I have been watching." Now that really did make Changkyun perk up, "Watching me?" He sounded shocked which made Kihyun chuckle, and man did he have the best laugh the photographer had ever seen "You honestly believe I stayed in the area because I work here or something?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Come now, tell me about you and maybe if you are lucky, I will tell you about myself."

Clearing his throat slightly, Changkyun couldn't stop the shrug of his shoulders, "What do you want to know?" Kihyun tapped his full lips before giving the other a smile that made his heart beat wildly, "What made you want to be a photographer? I have seen your work and you have a good eye." That made Changkyun blush brightly but he gave the other a soft smile, "Well I suppose that I want to take all the beauty of the world that I can find and let others see it. Beauty is meant to be shared and my taking pictures makes me believe I can make the world a bit more beautiful." He bit his bottom lip, he wasn't exactly sure why he decided to state all of that when asked, most just say because they like it but he felt that he had to go into detail for Kihyun. "Is that why you took my picture?" His eyes widened slightly but he decided to really go for broke and face up to it. "You are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen in my entire life and I needed to capture it." Before he knew it, Kihyun stood up and stood in front of him without a word.

"Come, I have something to show you, I know you have a free time at the moment so let's go back to your place." Changkyun's dark eyes widened bigger before he nodded his head, "Yeah sure.." Standing and grabbing his items, and he started walking towards his apartment figuring Kihyun would follow after him. What he wasn't expecting was Kihyun placing his hand in Changkyun's and interlacing their fingers together. His eyebrow raised but he didn't say anything about it as they walked together, which made the smaller man's grin brighten. When they made it to his home, Changkyun opened the door and watched Kihyun stand outside of the door frame. "Invite me in." Kihyun said softly which had him confused, "Would you please come in?" The smile that he got made his heart stutter in his chest when Kihyun walked into his home and Changkyun closed the door behind him.

"Why did I have to invite you into my place?" Changkyun asked before he could stop himself, Kihyun merely hummed as he looked over his place before stopping at the first picture the photographer took of him. "Did you know taking a picture of a vampire is bad luck?" Before he could stop it a laugh came out, but Kihyun merely turned to face him. "A vampire?" He managed to say before Kihyun slowly walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek, it was freezing, "You shall learn, but I will say that I will not let you go, so are your prepared?" A shiver went through him but he nodded his head, "Good..."


	3. Teeth Meeting Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun wasn't to sure what to do anymore, let alone he was in his apartment with the man that he couldn't stop thinking about.. but it turns out Kihyun was a vampire. To bad for mortal that his common sense was out of town because all he wanted to do was get closer to the other, something the vampire was more than willing to let happen.

_"You shall learn, but I will say that I will not let you go, so are your prepared?"_

Changkyun wasn't to terribly sure how that one question landed him with a very handsome man in his lap nipping at his jaw line, he couldn't think, all he could truly feel was pure unadulterated lust for Kihyun. How was it possible for the photographer to completely lose any type of regression and just want to reach out and have his way with the other. He needed the vampire more than he needed anyone in his entire life and it would seem that Kihyun needed him just as badly. When Kihyun rocked his hips against his growing arousal, Changkyun all but whimpered against the lips that were slowly making them his own personal playground. He could not believe how one picture turned into having the center of his obsession on his lap grinding against him in the best possible ways. _  
_

"Tell me my Lim, are you sure about this? Are you sure that you want me? Because I can promise you that once you get a taste you will not want to let me go." Kihyun whispered against his ear before nipping at the lobe causing him to shiver and rock his own erection against the smaller man. That was a rather loaded question but there was something telling him that the moment his camera captured Kihyun's image meant he was never going to look back again. "Please Kihy..Kihyun..." He whimpered before he felt a smirk being pressed against the side of his neck before he felt sharp teeth nip at the skin, Changkyun knew at the moment he would do whatever the smaller man wanted as long as he kept touching him the way he was. "Come." Was whispered against his lips before he felt a chill and Kihyun was gone from where he was sitting. He got up slowly, trying to fight the haze that was going on in his mind before stumbling to his bedroom knowing that was where the other went.

Sure enough, Kihyun was leaning up against the headboard watching Changkyun enter, a long finger beckoned him closer and like a man thirsting for water he went willingly. He decided to lose his shirt before moving up against Kihyun's smaller frame and taking his delectable lips in a very heated kiss that he was sure both felt in their very core. Changkyun didn't want to think about tomorrow, he didn't want to think about what was going to happen after they lost themselves in each other, no right now he wanted to be inside the smaller man more than he needed to breathe. Breaking a part slowly, the photographer needed to see more of the vampire, he needed to see and feel as much as he could. Moving away only long enough to remove the shirt from Kihyun's perfect lean frame, Changkyun felt his breath escape him, the other was perfect in every single way. His skin was flawless and it had a shine to it that made the mortal want to lean down and taste it, and he did just that because if he was offering himself to Kihyun then the other was doing the exact same thing.

Locking eyes with the lust blown pair that met his, Changkyun moved down the smaller body beneath him, nipping and tasting every single inch of skin that was available to him before meeting the waistband of the jeans that were keeping him from what he wanted the most. Seeing Kihyun nod slightly made his fingers reach and undo the buttons of the pants before pulling them down making sure to take the boxers with them. He decided to take them all the way off just so he wouldn't have to fight with them later on, he wanted Kihyun in every single sense of the word. His eyes moved to the weeping erection that looked like it would fit so perfectly in his mouth and maybe down the way inside of him, but right now he needed to show Kihyun that he needed to be with him. Wanted to show him how much he lusted for him, so while making sure his eyes where still on him, he leaned down and licked the precum that was coming from the tip of Kihyun. Watching Kihyun's back arch off the bed at just a small touch made him want to see him completely lose control, so before he could try to think, he took his entire length in his mouth and sucked hard.

To say Kihyun was breathtaking before was an understatement, when the smaller man was lost in pleasure, he was truly a gift from the Heavens above. He was gorgeous and the sounds he was making made Changkyun almost cum inside his own jeans without any thing touching him. Feeling fingers in his hair pull slightly made him look up and see Kihyun's lust filled eyes have slight edge of red in them, he didn't know what exactly it meant but he knew the man was close to falling over the edge of bliss. Slowly letting him go, he made sure to twirl his tongue of the head of his cock before moving slowly up the still trembling body of his lover. "What do you need Kihyun? Tell me." His usual raspy voice was just a bit deeper from the activities he just did but it seemed to have an affect on the other because he felt a hand on his neck before he was pulled down for a very deep kiss. "Fuck me Changkyun.. now.." Was growled against his lips and the mortal moved like a man possessed, reaching out to grab his lube from his nightstand and moved back to watch Kihyun.

"With pleasure." He growled out himself before he dipped his fingers in the cool liquid and moved them to the vampire's entrance, making sure his eyes were locked on the other, he didn't want to miss a single second of what he was doing to the man. Slowly pressing his finger inside, he had to bite back a moan of his own, when Kihyun arched his back fully off the bed and moaned just for him. Some part of his mind wanted to take Kihyun now, didn't care if he was prepared for him, but the bigger part of him wanted to make sure he was ready for him.. he didn't want to hurt the smaller man no matter if he was human or not. So he went slow, he wanted to make sure the other felt everything, and when one finger become two then three, Changkyun brushed against Kihyun's prostate and the loud cry he got meant he knew that he was ready to take all of him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, smiling slightly hearing the whimper from Kihyun, before lubing his heated length and moved Kihyun's thighs wider before moving between them. Slowly pressing into the most delicious heat he had ever felt in his entire life, Changkyun had to bite his bottom lip and fight the whimper he felt, it was like Kihyun was made just for him and when he locked eyes with the smaller man he saw the exact same feeling. When he was all the way at the hilt, he leaned down and captured the lips that were whimpering into a sweet kiss that let them both adjust to the feeling of being so close to each other. When he felt Kihyun rock his hips slightly and groan, he took that as permission to start moving, and start moving he did indeed. Leaning up to make sure he didn't miss a single emotion crossing the beautiful face of Kihyun, Changkyun began rocking his hips slowly making sure the vampire felt every single vein in his length drag against his heated tunnel. The photographer had never felt anything so perfect in his life, and when the slow movements weren't enough, he began moving faster and he couldn't fight the moans that were coming from him. Kihyun was losing himself in his lust, his back was arching off the bed, his head was thrown back and the noises that were coming from him were something the mortal would remember forever. 

"Chan.. Lim please.. need..." Was whimpered out and something inside of Changkyun snapped, he knew exactly what he needed so when he leaned down to meet the lips of the panting vampire, he nodded before he flipped them over making sure Kihyun was on top. "Take.." He growled out before he began thrusting up inside of the vampire who whined out before leaning down meeting the tan neck of Changkyun. The photographer felt the nip of sharp teeth before he felt the bite and the pain just swirled with the pleasure that he was feeling and his own back arched into the vampire that was feeding. It would seem both were connected because when Changkyun fell off the edge of pleasure, he felt Kihyun's own release hit his abs and they stayed exactly like that while the vampire finished.

His head was fuzzy, he was so tired, before he felt Kihyun move slowly up and bite his own wrist placing it against Changkyun's lips. "Drink Changkyun, I can't lose you now that I found you." Kihyun's perfect voice was rough but he felt the worry so he opened his dry lips and began drinking the rich liquid that was coming into his mouth. When it seemed he had enough, the wrist was taken away and the lips that he was falling for captured his own. "Sleep my Lim, I will be right here." Was whispered against his own before he listened and let sleep take him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a month after Changkyun's entire world changed, it was a month since he had seen the perfect man that haunted his dreams, and it had been a month since he was human. If anyone were to tell Changkyun when he became a photographer that he would not only meet but fall in love with a vampire with a perfect smile, he would have stared at them like they were insane. But here is was, sitting in the same park he first saw Kihyun in, sitting with his lover's head on his chest while he read to him. He could truly listen to his voice for the end of time and still be so very happy, he knew that it was fate to meet and fall for Kihyun, that they were meant to be together in this world. Running his fingers through Kihyun's soft hair, he smiled down at him before having an idea, pulling out his cell phone and pointing it at the both of them. If their story started with a picture, then he would make sure their would always be pictures of them no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get out! I am so sorry! But I do hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
